


Carpe Diem

by BunnyMask



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: Tasuku Ryuenji will be graduating soon and he hasn't even enjoyed high school one bit! It's a good thing Gao's around to show him how to have a good time.





	1. How to seize the day

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a super indulgent fanfic I wrote a couple of years ago. I cleaned it up and now I'm sharing it here.

"If you want to see him, why don't you just call him?" Drum was sitting on Gao's bed looking up at him. Humans were still weird, even after all the years he'd spent on earth. Drum had noticed, humans overcomplicated things.

Gao frowned.

"It's not that simple.” He had the same look in his eyes as he did when coming up with a Buddyfight strategy. "There has to be a reason or else..." 

Gao eyed the phone. Gao noticed a long time ago, Tasaku liked to keep himself busy and didn't like wasting time. He pushed himself and rarely took the time to just enjoy life. Gao often thought about forcing Tasuku to slow down and enjoy his youth, but… Wasn't that too selfish? To cast himself in that role, to force his way into Tasuku's life, wasn't that wrong? He started to dial Tasuku's number before he could finish he hung up.

Gao collapsed on his bed, landing on and squishing Drum. Drum complained and tried to wiggle out from under Gao. Gao went limp and pretended not to notice. After a few moments they both laughed.

"Whatever," Drum moved, "you'll see him at school and at all those events and parties you go to all the time."

"Not really, he's a year older than me, so our classes won't overlap and Tasuku never goes to that kind of stuff. No school dances, no sports events, or parties, in fact he hasn't been doing anything to enjoy high school. He's really missing out."

"Yup, that sounds like Tasuku."

"It's like he's just going through the motions. It's kind of sad.” Gao frowned. “I want Tasuku to look back on these years and smile. You only get to grow up once..."

Would it be too selfish to be that person? Gao wanted Tasuku to smile and be happy of course, but a part of him wanted to hog Tasuku's attention. Gao frowned. He fell asleep wondering if he'd ever be able to help Tasuku with such selfish thoughts.

When Gao first met him, Tasuku left an impression on him. It wasn't because he was such an important figure, though that was impressive, it was because he was so nice. They'd just met when Tasuku trusted Gao with his impact card. From that point on he and Tasuku were friends and rivals. Even so their lives were on different levels.

Tasuku wanted to be an adult. He wanted to be strong and make decisions for himself. He'd gone through a lot. Gao wasn't sure he'd ever truly understand Tasuku's struggles. He must have hurt a lot to become the Purgatory Knight. After that they spent a lot of time together, in Dragon world, on the Buddy police. So then it was selfish, right? To want more of his time…

Well, maybe he could try anyway. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? 

After all, Tasuku was entering his last year of high school, so this was Gao's last chance to make those kinds of memories with him. So maybe it was okay to be a little selfish.

~~~

Tasuku stared down at his phone. He'd just received a call from Gao asking if they could meet up in the park. It was shocking. Gao rarely called him. Tasuku didn't see Gao often, it was becoming less in the recent years.

Gao had an active life, creating adventure with each passing day. He went to parties, joined clubs, attended school events and his dating life… Well, Tasuku couldn't keep track of Gao's romantic partners. Or at least he wished he could say that, but unfortunately he remembered every single one of them.

How did he manage to find such cute people every time?

"Did something good happen, Tasuku?" Jack approached. "You keep smiling."

"What?" Tasuku looked down at Jack.

"I suppose it has something to do with Gao.” 

Tasuku turned red. 

Jack laughed, "So, I was right?"

"Yea," Tasuku managed to get out over his embarrassment. Was he that easy to read?

"If you get this excited to see him, you should call him more often, make time for him.”

"I can't do that Jack, I have work and school and--"

"Tasuku.” 

Tasuku knew by the tone of Jack's voice that Jack was telling him to be honest.

"Gao is surrounded by all those people all the time, it wouldn't be fair to get in the way of that. I'm sure he has a hard enough time juggling all those people without me adding to it."

Tasuku checked the time. It was better to get there early, right? He and Jack headed out. They landed in the park twenty minutes early.

"Tasuku," Gao called, approaching them, "it's good to see you!"

He was a ray of sunshine.

"Good morning, Gao," Tasuku waved.

"You're early," Gao grinned, "were you waiting long?"

Tasuku shook his head, "Not at all."

Gao sat down on the park bench. Tasuku sat down next to him and they talked for a while. There was a lot to catch up on.

"Actually, Tasuku, I have a request," Gao looked up at the sky.

"A request?"

"Um, yea, you're graduating soon, so I wanted to make sure your last year was fun," Gao dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "So, I made a list of things we could do together based on stuff I've done. Or I mean you could do it yourself. We don't have to do all of them, but I thought it'd be fun."

"Yea, okay," Tasuku smiled, "sounds fun."

Even if he wanted to, Tasuku couldn't say 'no' to that face. Besides he could spend a little more time with Gao. And that couldn't be bad.


	2. How to Chill

Tasuku approached Gao's house. He'd only been there a few times in all the years he and Gao knew each other. Most times he arrived uninvited. This time Gao had invited him, so he was a bit excited. 

It was a nice place. Gao's family was friendly. They always welcomed Tasuku with a smile. That's probably where Gao got it. The whole Mikado family gave off the essence of sunshine.

Before Tasuku could knock on the door, it swung open. Gao's younger sister, Hana, stood in the doorway smiling up at him. She'd grown taller and formed lean muscles since the last time Tasuku had seen her. How long had it been?

"You're here to see my brother, right? I'll take you to the living room."

"Thank you, Hana.”

Tasuku followed Hana down the hall. She stopped in front of a paper sliding door.

"You know, Tasuku, even though we don't see each other I feel like I know you," she smiled, "My brother talks about you all the time. He really likes you."

"Tasuku is pretty fond of your brother too," Jack cut in before Tasuku could think of a way to respond.

"Jack!"

Hana laughed.

"That's good," she looked at Tasuku, "I'm glad!"

She opened the door.

"Gao," she called, "Tasuku's here!"

Tasuku peeked in. 

The room was filled with Gao's friends. They were chatting and playing around. He hadn't been expecting so many people, but this was probably a normal day for Gao. Tasuku's eyes darted around the room; it only took a moment to find him. Gao was sandwiched between Kiri and Suzuha. He stood up to greet Tasuku but tripped over Drum in the process. Tasuku held in a laugh as Gao and Drum started bickering.

"It's been a long time," Kuguru approached Tasuku, "How have you been? Did you do anything fun over the break?"

Tasuku greeted her. He told her he was doing fine and had spent the break working. Kuguru opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Gao and Drum.

"What?" They both rushed over.

"Are you telling me a kid your age spent the entire break working?" Drum waved his arms around.

"I’m sorry, Tasuku, if I'd known you didn't have any plans I'd have invited you," Gao frowned, "we went so many places!"

Tasuku wasn't sure how to respond. It's not like he intended on doing anything besides work anyway.

"It's fine," he hoped to remove the attention off of him.

"It's not your fault, Gao," Jack nodded, "Tasuku never takes breaks. He couldn't relax if his life depended on it."

Tasuku glared over at Jack. Why was he saying unnecessary things today?

"I could," Tasuku crossed his arms.

"Demonstrate," Jack looked up at him.

"My life isn't in any danger.”

Gao laughed. Tasuku felt his ears go hot. Did he have to laugh?

"I'm not even sure he could relax if Gao's life depended on it," Jack challenged.

Tasuku tried to respond, but the words got caught in his throat.

"Relax, Tasuku," Drum grabbed Gao in a headlock, "Relax or my buddy gets it!"

"How am I supposed to relax?" Tasuku blurted out.

"Great," Drum shook his head, "he's a goner."

"Tasuku," Gao did a ghostly voice, "why?"

Gao and Drum started laughing. Tasuku blinked. Gao was really cute. He started laughing.

Gao looked up at Tasuku. He was covering part of his face as he laughed. It was frustrating, Gao realized as he watched, Tasuku could be distractingly cute. 

As they settled down Tasuku took a seat on the floor. Gao soon found Tasuku surrounded and in conversation with his friends. That was frustrating too. Gao hadn't invited them, they all just arrived. It was nothing new, but Gao had wanted some one on one time with Tasuku. Everybody loved and admired Tasuku, so of course, they wanted to talk to him. How had he managed to stay single all these years?

Hana was still in the doorway. She seemed to be in deep thought, she looked worried. She noticed Gao's gaze, smiled, then shut the door.

After a while, they decided to play board games. Everybody teamed up by drawing straws. Gao and Tasuku ended up together. They won every game, it was almost unfair.

As night fell, everyone started heading home. Tasuku stayed. He insisted on helping with cleanup. As he did he talked with Gao's family. He got along with everyone.

"Well," Tasuku seemed hesitant, "I'd better get going. School starts the day after tomorrow, so I wouldn't want to impose for too long."

"I'll walk with you," Gao stood next to him.

Tasuku tilted his head and smiled, "Okay.”

As they were about to leave, Hana called out to them.

"Drum," she chimed, "I need your help with something."

"Can't it wait?" Drum looked at her.

"No, I need your help immediately. I'll give you pudding for your assistance."

That was all she needed to say before Drum darted back to the house. What could be so urgent all of a sudden?

Hana waved at them and closed the door. Jack announced he was tired and returned to his card. Tasuku and Gao stared at each other for a moment.

"Let's get going," Gao started forward. Tasuku nodded.

As they walked, they talked. It felt more like Gao was talking and Tasuku was responding every once in a while. Gao didn't want to stop talking though because when it went quiet he became too aware of Tasuku. The way he walked, the way he smiled, his messy hair, the small distance between them…

Gao was rambling about something unimportant, walking a little bit ahead of Tasuku when Tasuku grabbed his wrist. They stopped. Gao turned to Tasuku. They were already at Tasuku's apartment complex. How had time gone by so fast?

Tasuku was looking down at the ground.

"Thank you, Gao, I had a lot of fun today." He sounded so sad. Gao wanted to reach out and hug him. He really did want to have fun and enjoy himself didn't he? Maybe he just didn't know how.

He released Gao's arm. He didn't look up. Gao frowned. He didn't want to end the night on a sad note.

"No problem, let's hang out again soon."

"I'd like that," his voice was soft. Tasuku looked up and smiled.

Gao felt his heart explode. Why was he being so cute?

"Gao," Tasuku looked worried, "you're all red." He cupped Gao's face with one hand and put the other on Gao's forehead. "And you're warm. If you don't wear a jacket you'll get sick. Wait here a moment."

He dashed off into the apartment. Gao could still feel the warmth of his hands. He put his hand where Tasuku's had been. What was Tasuku doing to him? He'd always figured his feelings for Tasuku were admiration, friendship, and rivalry, but there seemed to be another layer.

Tasuku returned and wrapped a scarf around Gao’s neck. He tugged Gao a little closer and pressed his forehead against his to check the temperature. Apparently satisfied, he pulled away a little and told Gao to be safe on his walk home before releasing the scarf.

He watched Gao off. As soon as Gao could no longer see Tasuku, he smelled the scarf. The smell was so comfortable.


	3. How to have fun at the beach

"I didn't think this through," Gao stared at Tasuku's door.

"Too late to change your mind now," Drum knocked on the door.

Gao growled at Drum, who just shrugged in response.

The door opened. Tasuku stared at him for a moment before tilting his head and smiling. Despite the earliness, Tasuku was already dressed. There wasn't an ounce of drowsiness in his demeanor.

"Good morning, Gao, do you need something?"

"We're going to the beach,” Drum leaned on Gao.

"Yea," Gao rubbed the back of his neck, "If you're not busy, you should come too."

"It's a little cold for the beach isn't it?" Tasuku looked into the distance.

He was right. Spring had barely started, so it wasn't exactly beach weather. Gao and his friends didn't let that stop them from frequenting the beach all winter though. Swimming wasn't the only reason to visit the beach after all. Gao looked at Tasuku. He was supposed to show him a fun filled last year, right?

"But Tasuku," Gao smiled, "It's on the list to visit the beach in Spring."

Tasuku blinked.

"Oh," he smiled and leaned a bit towards Gao, "is it?"

Tasuku was on to him. Gao tried not to look nervous, but he knew Tasuku had a way of understanding his thoughts and intentions.

"It is," Gao looked away, "it's right under..."

He trailed off as Tasuku placed a hand on Gao’s cheek. Tasuku seemed distracted. What was he thinking?

"Tasuku?"

Tasuku was brought back to the moment. He yanked his arm away from Gao and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Gao," he spoke fast, "I wanted to check if you still had a fever. I should've asked first. The beach, right? I'll be out in a minute."

Tasuku shut his door.

Gao placed his hand on his cheek. Tasuku was weird. They’d known each other much too long to be so awkward. Gao tried to calm his pounding heart. He caught Drum looking up at him and removed his hand from his face.

"What?"

Drum shook his head.

"You humans never stop being a mystery.”

Tasuku collapsed onto his bed and shoved his face into his pillow. What was that? Gao probably thought he was some kind of weirdo now. Tasuku screamed into his pillow. Why had he done that?

"Are you finished with your tantrum yet?" Jack stood on the edge of the bed. "Because Gao and Drum are waiting outside."

Tasuku sat up. Jack was right, he couldn't keep them waiting. Tasuku put on a jacket. He reached for his scarf only to realize it wasn't there. Where had he left it?

"I gave it to Gao.”

Was Gao currently wearing it? Tasuku was distracted by Gao's sudden appearance, so he hadn't thought to check. If he was wearing it… It would be like one of those movies where the guy gave his girlfriend his jacket to keep her warm.

Except, he and Gao were not dating.

Tasuku opened the front door, inwardly scolding himself about letting his imagination run wild. Gao adjusted his -- Tasuku’s scarf, before smiling at Tasuku. Tasuku’s breath got caught in his throat. As they walked, Gao talked about his plans for the beach. Tasuku found his eyes wandering to the scarf. He was really wearing it.

Kuguru waved and called out to them as they approached. She was wearing a jacket much too big for her. Gao greeted her and followed her to their beach blanket. Gao plopped down in the sand next to Baku. Baku was setting up wood for a fire. Baku was not wearing a jacket.

Not long after Gao and Tasuku settled in, Noboru arrived. He dragged himself to the group then plopped down next to Kuguru. He complained to her about something, Tasuku was not paying a lot of attention since he was attempting to listen to Gao.

“Hey, Gao, where’d you get that dorky scarf? Did your grandma knit it?”

Gao touched the scarf. He opened his mouth but was interrupted when Kuguru sneezed. 

Noboru turned to her. “Are you cold?” 

Kuguru nodded. 

He glared. “You didn't even bring a jacket?”

Tasuku held back the urge to point out Noboru’s lack of a jacket. Noboru jumped up and ran off. After a few minutes, he returned with hot chocolate. He gave to Kuguru who smiled and thanked him. As she sipped it Noboru put his arm around her.

How could he do that? It was just so easy for him.

Tasuku helped Gao build a sand castle. When Gao wasn't watching, Tasuku felt his eyes drifting to him. He was so close. One small move in the wrong way and they made contact. Why did he feel so far away?

When it got dark, Gao walked Tasuku home. Tasuku couldn’t process anything Gao was saying. He just wanted to touch him.

“We’re here!” Gao stopped in front of Tasuku’s building.

“Yea…”

“Cheer up,” lifted Tasuku’s face with his hands. “We’ll hang out again soon.”

“Yea,” Tasuku smiled.

Gao released him. “Later then,” he started off.

“Later,” Tasuku waved with one hand and touched his face with the other.


	4. How to have a good first day Part 1

“You just like wearing that don't you?” Drum watched as Gao adjusted his scarf. 

“It's cold outside, Drum.”

Drum rolled his eyes.

Gao traced the pattern on the scarf. He really was selfish. First, he'd stolen Tasuku’s time and now he'd stolen his scarf. At least he was having fun, right? 

He'd looked sad at the beach though. It was after Noboru and Kuguru started cuddling. Maybe Tasuku wanted some romance…

“Hey,  Loverboy,” Batz appeared in the doorway, “Hana says you have a guest.”

“Okay.”

A visitor? Gao walked towards the stairs. Who could it be so early? It probably wasn't Tasuku, but wouldn't that be nice? Tasuku’s surprise visits were always nice. Unless he'd come back for his scarf… 

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his visitor. She was talking to Bal about something.  Her dark curly hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing more layers than Gao had ever seen her in. Hana stood at a distance leaning on a wall, staring intently. 

“Ruri?” Gao approached. 

She looked up at him and grinned. Before he even hit the bottom of the stairs, she had her arms around him and her face buried in his chest. 

“Gao, I missed you.”

“I didn't know you were back in town. How was visiting your parents?” Gao looked down at her. “Wait, did you come all the way here just to see me?”

Ruri lifted her face and looked up at him. A smile crossed her face. Her expression was soft.

“I wish you could have met them, they'd love you.”

“You have to tell me everything about your trip.” 

Ruri pulled away from Gao.

“There's no way I could tell you everything,” she laughed, “I'd bore you.”

She made her way back down the stairs, hopping on each step with one foot. 

“What?” Gao followed her down, “you never bore me.”

“Sure, the guy who has saved the world half a dozen times is sitting on the edge of his seat to hear the food we ate on the train.”

Gao caught up to her as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. He spun her around to face him. “Which was?” 

“Lasagna,” she smiled, “with garlic bread.”

“Was it good?”

“It was delicious.”

They went on like that for some time. Gao wasn't sure how long it was as he got caught up in Ruri’s tale. It only stopped when Hana called Gao for breakfast.

After breakfast, Gao found Ruri with Kuguru and Baku. She was telling them a story about a guy who'd come into one of her uncle’s ice-cream shops and wouldn't leave until he beat “The Ice-cream Master Challenge.”

“And he actually managed to do it!” Ruri’s excitement filled the air, “It was amazing. My uncle only made that challenge to make more money, but now that guy’s picture is in every shop!”

Ruri noticed Gao and waved him over. Gao greeted Kuguru and Baku. He gathered his stuff. Hana joined them and they started walking to Aibo Academy. Ruri and Kuguru walked ahead a little, talking to each other.

“So,” Hana glared ahead, “how are things with number 18?”

Gao stared at her.

“Hana,” he frowned, “don't be mean.”

“Number 18?” Baku leaned closer to them. 

Gao frowned,  “She means--”

“Ruri!” Kuguru shoved her, “it's not like that!”

Ruri laughed and apologized. Kuguru crossed her arms and looked away, red in the face. 

“What's not like that?” Gao caught up with them. 

“Nothing,” Kuguru adjusted her glasses. 

Ruri nodded.

Gao pressed her for details, but she wouldn't tell him.

Tasuku took one last look in the mirror. He felt ridiculous for looking. He didn't usually care too much about his appearance, but all the research he'd done stressed the power of a proper look. Still… 

“This is a bad idea,” Tasuku tried to tame his hair. 

“Tasuku,” Jack shook his head, “Don't try to back out of this now. You promised yourself you'd do this.”

Tasuku frowned. He had promised, but…

“I can't, Jack, what if he laughs at me? What if he gets weirded out? What if he never talks to me again? Jack!  What if he says no?”

“That's a possibility.”

“I don't want that. I just won't ask!”

“Tasuku Ryuenji, you've never quit anything before and you're not going to start quitting today.”

“Yea, I have to take the chance. Gao’s single right now! Who knows how long that will last?”

Tasuku ran out of his apartment. He had to see Gao right away! 

At this time in the morning, Gao should still be walking towards the school. Tasuku headed down Gao’s usual walking path. He wasn't sure what’d he say, but he was sure the words would come to him. As he headed down the path he could see a group in the distance heading towards him. After a bit, he could see Gao and friends making their way down the path.  They met up in the middle of the path. 

“Gao,” was all Tasuku managed to get out before he realized how out of breath he was. He bent over gasping for air.

“Good Morning,” Gao approached him, “Have you been running?” He laughed. “Are you really that excited to get back to school?”

Tasuku looked up at Gao was smiling at him. He tried to say something, but he still couldn't breathe.

“Here,” a brown hand offered him a bright pink thermos. Tasuku hadn't seen the dark-eyed girl standing next to Gao. She looked concerned. “It's tea, but I hope it helps.”

Tasuku took the thermos and took a gulp. It was warm and soothing, but too sweet. Still, it did the trick. He handed it back to her.

“Thank you, Miss?”

“This is Ruri,” Gao gestured to her, “She's my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled.

Tasuku's heart dropped into his stomach. When had this happened? Who even was Ruri? Tasuku was sure he'd never seen her at school or in a Buddyfight tournament. Where’d she even come from? 

“Ruri,” Gao motioned, “This is Tasuku.”

There was something about the way Gao had said his name that made his sunken heart skip. Ruri’s eyes lit up. 

“So you're the famous Tasuku Ryuenji. Gao always talks about you.”

Unfortunate then Gao had never mentioned Ruri to Tasuku before. Sure they didn't talk a lot, but her name hadn't come up once. Tasuku took joy from knowing that in some way he meant more to Gao than Ruri seemed to.

“Ruri,” red built on his face, “I don't talk about him that much.”

Ruri blinked. She looked at Gao with confusion. Then she smiled.

“Why are you embarrassed?” She teased, “You have a crush or something?”

“Ruri,” Gao choked, “why would you say that?”

He went on for a while scolding her, but not denying Ruri’s question. Tasuku listened carefully, waiting for Gao to claim he didn't have feelings for Tasuku, but that moment never came. Finally, Ruri seemed to get annoyed and cut him off.

“I was just playing,” Ruri turned her attention back to Tasuku. “Anyway…”

She trailed off. After a few moments, Tasuku spoke.

“Nice to meet you, Ruri,” Tasuku reached for her hand.

Ruri hesitated.

Tasuku looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Gao. 

“No,” she looked down, “my hands are probably cold.”

She shoved her hands into her pockets. 

Before Tasuku could respond, Noboru came running up. He complained about everyone leaving without him. Ruri was the first to respond, teasing him. He responded by making fun of her coat. They had a friendly back and forth before asked how her trip to ‘the states’ had gone. Ruri started talking about her trip.

As they continued, Tasuku noticed Ruri wasn't walking close to Gao. She was standing between Kuguru and Noboru. Tasuku was walking by Gao. He peeked at Gao. Gao was looking down at his feet, still red.


	5. How to have a good first day Part 2

Kiri was waiting outside for them as they arrived at Aibo academy. Gaito was doing the same but would deny it if asked. They greeted each other. Tasuku was the first to leave, he wanted to go meet his teachers. Gaito was next to depart. Hana spotted Akatsuki and ran off to greet him.

Noboru was talking to Ruri and Kuguru. Baku was already eating his lunch. Kiri was talking to Gao, but Gao wasn't hearing him. He was watching Ruri. She had to be angry at him, at the way he'd reacted earlier. He should have laughed it off instead of losing it. 

“That reminds me,” Kuguru clapped her hands together. “I need some help with something. Kiri,  Baku, Noboru, could you help me out?”

She linked arms with Noboru and Baku and smiled at Kiri.

“Um, sure,” Kiri frowned, “since you need my help.”

“Want me to come too?” Ruri smiled.

“No,” Kuguru shook her head, “it's a BuddyFight thing.”

“Oh,” Ruri looked down.

“Besides, didn't Gao say he would give you a tour?”

Well played, Kuguru, well played. 

She rushed the three off, leaving Gao and Ruri standing there. Gao peeked over at Ruri. She was looking at the ground and wringing her hands. Gao took a deep breath. He needed to say something.

“Hey, Ruri, I'm--”

“I'm sorry, Gao,” Ruri looked up at him. “I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of your friends. I know I can be mean and I try not to be, but I know I am sometimes, so if you don't want to talk to me I totally understand.”

“You're sorry? I thought you were mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I kind of snapped at you, you weren't talking to me, or walking next to me.” And he hadn't denied having feelings for Tasuku.

“Only because I thought you were mad at me and needed space.” 

“Really?”

Ruri nodded. 

“That's a relief,” he sighed. “But why didn't you shake Tasuku's hand?”

“Because you like him,” Ruri frowned, “and I wanted to hurt him a bit. I know, it was mean and I won't do it again. I just… I don't know.” She looked at her feet.

Gao reached over and pulled her into a hug.

“Ruri, I’m sorry. I’m not being a very good boyfriend.”

“You like who you like, right?” Ruri pulled away. “I’m glad for the time we spent together. We had a lot of fun.”

Gao looked Ruri in the eyes. “Why are you talking in the past tense?”

“Aren't you… Weren't you about to break up with me to be with Tasuku?” 

“Why would I do that?” The thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

“Because you like him and he likes you,” Ruri looked away, “I don't want to stand between that.”

“Ruri, I'm not going to break up with you!”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm dating you and I like you.”

“Then promise me,” Ruri looked at his face directly, “you won't break my heart, because I love you. Can you promise me that?”

Gao hesitated. She loved him? That was the first time he'd heard her say that. Did he love Ruri? Tasuku came to mind.

Ruri shook her head and walked away.

Tasuku took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. This was definitely his most pathetic moment, crying in a bathroom stall because Gao had a girlfriend. Of course, he did. Gao never stayed single for long. He shouldn't be shocked. He shouldn't have got his hopes up.

“Are you done?” Gaito was on the other side of the door.

“Gaito, how long have you been there?” Tasuku dried his face with his sleeve.

“A while.”

Tasuku opened the door. Gaito looked up at him.

“You okay?”

Tasuku nodded. 

“You really like him, huh?”

Tasuku nodded. Gaito patted him on the arm. Tasuku hugged him.

After a few minutes, he felt better. It was nice to have Gaito there comforting him. They exited the bathroom talking about their winters. As they made their way down the hall, Tasuku heard sobbing. He looked at Gaito. He'd noticed, too. They walked towards the sound.

“But what happened?” Kuguru’s voice was filled with concern.

Kuguru and Noboru were standing in the hall looking down. Kuguru was bent over a little. Noboru looked uncomfortable and irritated. As they got closer, Tasuku saw Ruri sitting on the ground. She was crying into her knees. Tasuku couldn't understand her words through her sobs.

“But you two were fine this morning,” Kuguru rested her arms on her knees, “why would you break up?” 

Ruri sobbed a response. 

“Really? Did he say that?” 

Ruri shook her head. 

“Then how do you know it was---”

Noboru noticed Tasuku and Gaito approaching and nudged Kuguru. Kuguru looked up and saw them. 

She frowned. “Hi, Gaito… Tasuku.”

Ruri’s head shot up. She looked at Tasuku. Tasuku froze. Why was she looking at him? Had he done something? She stood and marched towards Tasuku. When she arrived at him,  she took her hand and stuck it out in front of him.

“My name is Ruri Sato, pleased to meet you.”

Tasuku stared at her for a moment. Her other hand was balled into a fist. She was trembling. Tasuku took her hand shook it.

“Nice to meet you.”

She smiled.

“Take care of him,” Ruri whispered. Then she turned and walked away. Kuguru and Noboru followed her.

Gaito grabbed Tasuku by the arm and started pulling him in the opposite direction. Tasuku stumbled as Gaito dragged him along. He realized Gaito was taking him to the front of the school. When they got outside, Gaito stopped. He looked around. 

“There,” he pointed to a small figure in the distance, “go.”

He pushed Tasuku in that direction. Tasuku started walking. The figure was Gao sitting in the grass. Tasuku slowed as he approached him. He looked back at Gaito who motioned forward. Tasuku walked closer. Gao looked up at him. 

“Tasuku, I really messed up, right?”

Tasuku sat next to him. He wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know the whole situation. He patted Gao on the head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Gao shook his head. He placed his head on Tasuku's shoulder. Tasuku swallowed. His heart pounded in his throat. He put his arm around Gao. Gao scooted a little closer. Was this actually happening? 

“Tasuku,” Gao’s voice was low, “I have something to tell you.”

“Yea, Gao?”

“The truth is. I…the reason I wanted to do that list is because I---”

“Gao!” Kiri ran up. Gao pulled away. He was red again. “Did you and Ruri really break up?”

While they talked, Tasuku put his hand over his heart. It was out of control. What was Gao going to say?


	6. How to enjoy the mall

Gao wasn't sure if he should be upset that Kiri showed up when he did or relieved that he'd arrived before he said something he couldn't take back. Either way, the moment was gone. Kiri wanted to know what had happened to cause him and Ruri to break up.

Gao glanced over at Tasuku. He didn't want to say it in front of him. Gaito walked up.

“Kiri,” he grabbed Kiri’s sleeve, “can I have a moment?”

Gaito did not wait for Kiri’s answer before dragging him off.

“What were you saying?” Tasuku stood next to Gao. 

“I'll tell you another time.”

“Why not now?”

“Because I can't,” Gao looked at Tasuku. He looked dressed up. “Why are you all dressed up?”

“Oh,” Tasuku tugged his sleeve, “I wanted to ask you something, but I can't now.”

“Why not?”

“It's a secret.”

“Just tell me.” 

“You first.” 

So, in the end, neither of them said anything. 

Tasuku walked Gao to his class. Before Gao went in. Tasuku stopped him. 

“So, what's next on the list?”

“The mall.” 

“Alright, it's a date.”

They decided to go on the weekend. Gao spent the whole week getting excited about their “date”.

“Jack, this is extremely important!”

Jack was laughing much harder than Tasuku appreciated. Tasuku picked him up.

“Jack, which jacket makes it look like I'm not trying too hard?”

Jack managed to stop his laughter long enough to answer. 

“Tasuku, you are trying too hard. Gao's not going to care what kind of jacket you're wearing.”

Tasuku sat him down.

“I know, Jack, but Gao's single and it's just going to be the two of us, so I want him to see me as dating material. I want him to see me, not some cute salesperson at the mall.”

“Tasuku, if you want Gao to see you, then go out there and be you. And if you want him to see you as dating material maybe try asking him on a date.”

Jack was right, as usual.

Tasuku left early, he didn't want to be late after all. When he arrived at the mall, Gao was already waiting outside. Tasuku checked the time, there was still about an hour before they were supposed to meet. Unless he'd gotten the time wrong and he was incredibly late.

As he approached, Gao smiled at him. He had Tasuku's scarf on. As Gao greeted Tasuku there was something different about him. He was dressed usual and he was acting the same, but there was a different energy. Something more magnetic, if that was possible. Tasuku felt like he was being drawn in.

“Well, anyway, I guess we're off to an early start,” Gao smiled, “let's get going.”

Gao grabbed Tasuku's hand and led him into the mall. They went to different stores, the food court, Castle, and even a small arcade. At some point throughout the day, it'd gone from Gao leading Tasuku around by his hand to the two of them walking with their fingers intertwined. They were laughing and talking like everything was normal while holding hands. 

Gao stopped. Tasuku froze. It was too weird, wasn't it? He loosened his grip on Gao's hand, but Gao didn't do the same. His grip tightened a bit. Tasuku’s heart jumped. Gao pointed out some photo booths.

“Tasuku, let's take pictures.”

Tasuku nodded.

They got into the booth. As Gao put some coins in, Tasuku noticed they were close enough that their legs were touching. The machine started and Gao sat up. He laughed.

“Relax,” he played with Tasuku's hand, “it's just pictures.”

As Tasuku set up the booth, the number of pictures, the type of frame, Gao traced the lines on Tasuku's palm with his finger. The first couple of pictures were a bit stiff, but with each shot, they got sillier and more fun.

When they were done, they each got a strip of pictures to keep. They walked around the mall until sunset, then they walked home. Besides some Buddyfight cards, food, and the pictures they hadn't bought anything. 

They were still holding hands as they arrived at Tasuku's house. They stood there for a moment before releasing their hands.

“I had a lot of fun.”

“Let's do something next weekend too,” Gao looked up at him.

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“Then, it's a date,” Gao smiled. 

Gao walked towards his home. Tasuku watched until he was out of sight. He looked down at his hand. He could still feel the warmth of Gao's hand on his.


	7. How to eat lunch

Every weekend for several weeks, Tasuku and Gao got together to do something. From all perspectives, they were going on dates, but neither of them had officially said they were dating. Gao sat on the roof trying to figure out where they should go next. He was running out of ideas for places they could go where it was just the two of them that didn't obviously shout “Date!”

He looked down at his list. Almost everything was crossed off with only group activities left. Maybe it was time to be honest with Tasuku about his intentions. It was hard though because if he hadn't already figured it out then maybe he didn't think of Gao as a romantic option. If he had figured it out, why hadn't he said anything? 

“Hey, Loverboy,” Ruri plopped down next to him, “how are things going with Tasuku?”

Gao looked up. He hadn't even heard his friends approaching, yet here they were.

“It's going well,” or at least he thought it was. 

Ruri smirked. 

“Have you two kissed yet?” She poked his face. 

“Ruri!” Kuguru grabbed her. 

“What?” she shrugged, “you all want to know, too.”

“We haven't.”

Everything was quiet. 

Ruri blinked, “How have you not kissed yet? You've been dating for months.”

“Well--”

“And you've known each other for years, shouldn't this be on an accelerated path.”

“Maybe,” Gao frowned, “but we’re not actually dating.”

Tasuku found himself making his way to the roof. He didn't usually eat lunch with Gao, but he had the urge to see him. He hoped it wasn't weird to just show up. As he made his way to the top of the stairs---

“What in the world is wrong with you?” Ruri shouted.

Tasuku peeked through the doorway. She had Gao by his collar, shaking him. Kuguru was trying to calm her down, Baku and Noboru were laughing.

“I'm sorry,” Gao put his hands up. 

“You should be,” Ruri dropped him, “what are you waiting for? Are you waiting for that polite wallflower to make a move?”

Polite wallflower? Who was she talking about? Kiri? 

“No, I just like him and I don't want to mess it up.” 

Ruri lifted him by his collar. “Gao, if you two aren't dating by Monday, I'm going to wreck you. We didn't break up for this!”

Did Gao like someone now?

Tasuku had to make sure Gao didn't ask out this mystery person. He headed down the stairs. They hadn't made plans for the weekend yet. As he walked down the hall, he saw a flyer. There was an Extreme Scavenger Hunt for duos on Saturday. That would fill up tomorrow and Tasuku would figure out something for Sunday. 

He called Gao and told him about the scavenger hunt. Gao agreed to go. Hopefully, this would buy him some time. 


	8. How to Hunt

Before the sun was even up, Tasuku and Gao were standing at the entrance of a forest. There were others too. Mostly gruff-looking adults, but there were a couple of familiar faces. Kiri and Rouga were decked out in survival gear. 

What exactly had he gotten them into? 

Tasuku looked at Gao. Gao didn't seem to notice. He hadn't said much all morning. Maybe he was mad at Tasuku for dragging them out here. Maybe he was thinking about his mystery lover. Tasuku reached for his hand but froze. If Gao was thinking about that person, angry at Tasuku, or both then he probably didn't want to hold hands. 

He looked over Gao. He had bags under his eyes, he was slouching, and his lips were set into a small frown. He wasn't really dressed for a forest hike, but neither was Tasuku. Tasuku eyed Gao’s neck. There was something off…

He wasn't wearing the scarf! He really was mad, wasn't he? Gao looked at him, for the first time this morning. He just stared at him.

“Everything okay, Gao?” 

Gao blinked. He turned away, covering his face. “Sorry.”

The host of the scavenger hunt arrived. She told them they had until sundown to find everything on the list. The first team to find everything would be the Extreme Scavenger Hunt Champions. There was also a cash prize. She blew a horn signaling the start of the hunt. Everyone ran off,  leaving Gao and Tasuku standing there. 

Gao didn't even budge. Tasuku frowned. If Gao liked that person this much, then who was he to keep them apart? This whole idea was selfish.

“Gao.” 

Gao looked at him. 

“We can just go home if you want if you have more important things to do.”

“What? Of course, I want to be here, silly. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”

He smiled. Tasuku smiled at him. Gao took his hand. 

“Let's get going,” Gao led the way.

They made their way into the forest. They needed to find eggs that were scattered across the forest. The eggs would either contain the item on the list, a hint to find an item or a key to either an egg with an item or with a hint. The players were allowed to steal from each other.

Tasuku and Gao were only finding keys. Each egg was hidden in a more difficult and ridiculous place than the last. Their most recent escapade got them attacked by a very large, very confused, very aggressive bird.

Gao was climbing a tree to get a far up egg. Besides the sharp branches and the incredible height, this was one of the easier eggs. As he got back to the ground he saw Tasuku looking around for another egg.

There were leaves and feathers sticking out of his hair. He was so cute. He noticed Gao's approach. He told Gao he spotted an egg across the river. He gave Gao his bag. Tasuku hopped across the stones. When he reached the other side, he picked up the egg. On his way back across, he slipped and fell into the river. Gao grabbed Tasuku's scarf from his bag then went over to help him.

When Tasuku stood up, Gao wrapped the scarf around his head. They laughed as they made their way back across the river. Tasuku went to put the egg away in their bags only to find their eggs missing.

The egg Tasuku got from across the river was empty. 

They didn't find any more eggs. 

They did not win the scavenger hunt. Kiri and Rouga got first place. By the time they got back to town, it was dark. Gao still hadn't figured out how to tell Tasuku his feelings.

They stopped in front of Tasuku's house. Gao started to walk away, but Tasuku grabbed his arm. Gao turned to look at him. 

“Aren't you hungry? You should come inside and eat.”

“Okay,” it was another chance to confess.


	9. How To Confess

Tasuku and his big mouth. How could he invite Gao inside to eat when he didn't have any food? What was wrong with him? 

He peeked at Gao. Gao was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He probably didn't want to get the couch dirty. They were both caked in dirt and bits of forest. Gao’s arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed. What was on his mind?

“Gao?” Tasuku walked up to him. Gao’s face softened as he looked at Tasuku. 

“Yes, Tasuku?”

“We're going to need to order food.” 

“Okay, anything's fine.”

After ordering dinner, Tasuku sat next to Gao. They talked about the scavenger hunt. Tasuku fought the urge to pluck twigs out of Gao’s hair. He noticed their fingers interlaced. When had that happened? When had he gotten so comfortable with Gao that he hadn't noticed? 

Their food arrived. Their meal was filled with chatting and laughter. Tasuku stole glances at Gao and Gao stole from his plate. By the time they were done eating it was late. They decided Gao would stay over. Gao called his family and let them know he was staying the night.

Tasuku took a shower and got changed. He got Gao a change of clothes and sent him to shower.

Gao made his way to the living room. He was staying at Tasuku's house. He was wearing his pajamas. He'd just used his shower. Tasuku's whole house had the smell that had slowly faded from the scarf.

He entered the living room. Tasuku was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Gao sat down next to him. He didn't want to interrupt him, so he stayed quiet. He needed to figure out how to say it.

Tasuku reached over, running his fingers through Gao's hair. He pulled his hand away,  holding a twig. Tasuku kept his eyes on the book as he put his fingers back in Gao's hair. Every once in awhile he removed a piece of debris. Tasuku made his way through Gao's hair. Gao placed his head on Tasuku's shoulder. He let himself relax as Tasuku combed through his hair. The only sounds were slow breathing and Gao’s pounding heart.

“Hey, Tasuku, I love you.”

Tasuku froze.

Gao didn't move. He didn't want to see Tasuku's reaction. Tasuku lifted Gao's chin up. Their eyes met. Tasuku leaned in. Their lips touched. His lips were soft and warm. Tasuku's fingers locked into the back of Gao's hair. The other hand held his lower back.

Tasuku pulled away.

“You dork,” he went in for another, longer kiss. Gao put his arms around Tasuku's neck. He could taste mint as he ran his fingers through Tasuku's hair. 

They pulled away. 

“I love you,” Tasuku softened his hold on Gao, “I’ve always…”

Tasuku buried his face in Gao’s collarbone.

“I thought you didn't like me,” Tasuku spoke into his neck, “not romantically.”

The feeling of his lips caused Gao’s brain to stop functioning. He ran his fingers through Tasuku’s hair.

“I came up with the list as an excuse to spend more time with you,” the words spilled out of his mouth.

Tasuku laughed. He sat up and cupped Gao's face. Tasuku leaned in. Gao closed his eyes. Tasuku placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he kissed his nose then his cheeks and all over his face before landing a brief peck on the lips. Gao’s breath caught in his throat. Tasuku kissed him again and again all over his face until they both burst out laughing.

Gao nuzzled in close as Tasuku read. Every once in a while, Gao peeked at the book to see what was happening, but mostly he just listened to the sound of Tasuku's heart. The front door opened. They both jumped up, Gao hit the floor. Jack appeared with groceries.

After greeting Gao and asking about the hunt, he sent them to bed.


	10. How to End This Tale

 

How could Gao sleep so easily when they were laying right next to each other? Wasn't he even a little embarrassed?

Tasuku propped himself up with his shoulder and smiled down at Gao. He looked so relaxed. Tasuku laid down. He should probably try to get some sleep too.

And yet, his mind and heart were racing. Was any of this real? He half expected to wake up and find he'd passed out in the river. Gao Mikado liked him-- _ loved _ him. Tasuku buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't handle it.

Tasuku looked over at Gao. Gao was looking back at him with drowsy eyes.

“What are you doing up?” Gao yawned.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Yea,” Gao rolled on his side, so Tasuku saw the back of his head. Tasuku settled in next to him. 

“Hey, Gao, are you sure you like me?”

Gao flipped over knocking his head against Tasuku's. The clunk echoed through the room. Now they were both awake and possibly concussed. After a few moments of apologies and head rubbing, Gao brought his attention to Tasuku.

“Of course, I'm sure,” Gao grabbed Tasuku's hands. “I love you.”

Tasuku buried his face in Gao's shoulder. His heart exploded.

“Could you say that one more time?”

“I love you.”

“And straight through my heart,” Tasuku fell back and clenching his chest like he'd been shot.

Gao laughed.

He fell down next to Tasuku.

“So,” Tasuku rolled onto his side to look at him, “are we dating now?”

Gao nodded. 

“So, we can hold hands? And go on dates?”

“We’ve already been doing that,” Gao laughed.

Tasuku hugged him. Gao drifted off in Tasuku's arms. Tasuku fell asleep soon after.

Gao had intended on going home first thing in the morning, but he ended up spending the whole day with Tasuku and Jack. At the end of the day, Tasuku walked Gao home. Tasuku had grabbed Gao's hand. Gao wanted to laugh at how eager Tasuku was. 

He noticed Tasuku wearing the scarf. It looked good on him. Tasuku noticed his gaze. Gao looked away.

“What?”

“Do you like that scarf a lot?” Gao felt a bit guilty for keeping it so long. He'd still have it if it still smelled like Tasuku.

“Yea, it smells like you,” Apparently realizing the words that escaped his mouth, Tasuku went red. “I mean -- That is-- I--”

Gao laughed. Tasuku hid his face behind the scarf.

They arrived at the Mikado house. Gao invited Tasuku in. There was a lot of noise coming from the living room. Gao opened the door to find his family and friends hanging out. Kiri and Rouga were showing off their prizes. Everyone was gathered around watching them. Kuguru was sitting between Baku and Noboru. Ruri was sitting with Hana and Bal. They all seemed to be getting along. Hana was the first to notice them. She jumped up and greeted them.

“Hey,” she tapped her chin, “something seems different about you two…”

All eyes were on them.

“We're dating now,” Tasuku turned to Gao's parents and bowed, “I hope that's ok with you.”

Gao covered his face. Tasuku was something else. Gao's parents laughed. They said it was fine, then invited Tasuku to sit with them. Before Gao could say anything he was swarmed by his friends. They wanted all the details. Gao started telling them. 

He kind of wanted to be with Tasuku, but they would have plenty of time together later. They had their whole future ahead of them.


End file.
